supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua (The Primordials)
Joshua is seemingly an Angel of the Lord and the Gardner of Heaven. During the Apocalypse, he met the Winchesters during one of their many appearances in Heaven and spoke to them briefly, informing them that God doesn't want them to search for Him before resurrecting the two and sending them back to Earth. Personality Biography Joshua is quite young for an angel, only a bit more than two thousand years old, and existed on Earth as a human for a very specific reason for about forty years before his mortal death. Several years after his death and appearance in Heaven, Joshua was granted many abilities by God that made him similar to an angel despite not actually being one himself. He was noted to be the only angel that God personally spoke with. During the botched apocalypse, Joshua met with Sam and Dean Winchester when God instructed him, sending Zachariah away when he informed him that Father said to leave the Winchesters in his care and that He would be potentially angry with Zachariah if they were harmed. After almost a year without God speaking to him, Joshua was contacted by his creator who asked him to enter The Cage, as God wished to communicate through Joshua with His first children. Joshua obeyed and appeared in the Cage just as Michael began to succumb to the stressfulness of his life and feelings of abandonment by his Father and Uncles, saving Adam Milligan's soul from mutilation by blocking Lucifer's attempt to revert the Cage back to its normal appearance. Powers & Abilities Joshua is a powerful being, though he is seemingly just a rank and file angel. He is currently the only being that God routinely speaks to and has His favor. * Angelic Possession: Like all of his siblings, Joshua requires a vessel when on Earth and needs their permission before he can inhabit their body. * Cosmic Awareness: Like his siblings, Joshua possesses a great deal of knowledge about Creation and was told many things by God Himself. * Immortality: Joshua is ageless and immune to all earthly diseases. He cannot die of natural causes. * Invulnerability: Joshua is immune to earthly weapons no matter their potency. Only mystical or divine weapons can harm him. * Super Strength: Joshua is very powerful physically, though he cannot outmatch a White-Eyed Demon in raw strength. * Teleportation: Joshua can teleport almost anywhere in Creation, and can only be blocked by beings more powerful than himself. Uniquely among his siblings, Joshua can enter and exit the Archangel Cage without issue, but he cannot bring anything out with him. * Resurrection: Joshua revived the Winchesters after he spoke with them. * Healing: When the Winchesters were revived they were healed of all wounds. * Reality Warping: Joshua can alter reality to a limited degree. * Supernatural Perception: Joshua can clearly see supernatural beings including those that are normally hidden such as Faeries. His vision can be blocked by the will of those stronger than himself. He can locate humans who have Enochian Sigils carved into their bones, despite even the most powerful of angels being unable to do so. * Smiting: Joshua is capable of smiting demons and monsters. Unlike common angels, Joshua can do this with ease like a Seraphim. He cannot use this power to kill anything stronger than a Prince of Hell. * White Light: Joshua can project a white light from his palm that is capable of harming and potentially killing anything up to a White-Eyed Demon or Knight of Hell. * Immunity: Joshua has an immunity to certain powers the Archangels possess, as Lucifer was unable to kill Joshua by smiting him, snapping his fingers, or using his White Light. Despite this, Lucifer could easily rip him to pieces physically. In addition, things like Holy Fire, Angel Banishing, Suppression, or Imprisonment Sigils, Angel Traps, and Angel Wards have no effect on him. Joshua is also one of the few beings capable of entering and exiting The Cage when it is at full strength, though he claims this is a gift given to him, not a result of his own power. Human Powers Joshua wasn't always what he is now and was once human, but even so, he had certain specific abilities as a human. * Irresistible Verbal Exorcism: Joshua could send White-Eyed Demons to the further depths of Hell with a word. No demon can resist this. Joshua is still capable of performing this Exorcism. * Protection of the Host of Heaven: Joshua was protected by all the angels in Heaven; if he were to have been attacked by anything supernatural in nature the might of all angels would bear down upon those responsible. After becoming what he is now, Joshua lost this protection. * Reality Warping: Even as a human, Joshua could perform miraculous feats, though not on the level of an Angel. Joshua's use of this power was increased after becoming the angel-like creature he is now. Weaknesses Joshua is a very powerful individual, but ultimately comparable to a common angel in terms of weaknesses. Beings *'Primordial '[[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'Beings']]: Each of the "Big Five" can do anything they want to Joshua. *'Amara': The Shard of Chaos can kill Joshua with ease. *'Archangels': While they cannot use the majority of their powers to affect Joshua, any of the eldest angels are able to physically beat him to death. *'Archreaper': Malthael, like the Archangels, cannot affect Joshua with the majority of his powers but is able to physically beat him to death. *'Eldritch Horrors': Each of the creations of Amara are capable of physically overwhelming him with ease, though like the Archangels they cannot use the majority of their powers on him. *'Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse': Joshua is unable to do anything about the powers of the younger three Horsemen, who could defeat him with ease. *'Demiurge': Technically, a Demiurge is more powerful than him and can thus kill Joshua. *'Higher Angels': As he is comparable to a rank and file angel in raw power, Joshua could be killed by any of his stronger brethren. *'High Tier Demons': If he does not us an Exorcism on them, the strongest demons could conceivably defeat Joshua, though they would have an extraordinarily difficult time killing him. *'Leviathan': The original monsters can kill Joshua. *'Nephesh': Joshua is able to fight a corrupted Nephesh as a near equal, but a pure one could defeat him with as much ease as a Leviathan. *'Mother of '[[Eve (The Primordials)|'All']]: The creator of the monster species could kill Joshua in a fight. *'Tathamet': The Alpha Dragon is capable of overwhelming Joshua. Weapons *'Divine/Demonic/Angelic Weapons': The weaponry used by Angels, Reapers, Demons, Nephesh, and the personal weapons of the Primordial Beings are all capable of harming, if not outright killing, Joshua. Other *'Holy Fire': While it cannot banish him from his vessel or kill him, Joshua can be injured by Holy Fire to a degree. Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Low-tier Angels Category:Angels Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters